Harry Potter and the Wand of Time – Year V
by PianoGenius
Summary: The trio returns to Hogwarts in their fifth year there this year – a year which promises to be challenging. Hardships will strike not only Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but the school as a whole and closer, even unimaginable bonding is what keeps them strong
1. Mudbloods and Broomsticks

Harry Potter awoke on 4 Privet Drive on a hot August morning. He got out of bed and dressed as he tried not to wake up his horribly mean Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, or his repulsive cousin Dudley. He snuck out, as he didn't want the Dursley's to know where he was going. They would most definitely not approve of him going out and meeting with friends of his; especially those of wizarding. However, that was where he was going. He was going to meet with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Just as he set foot out the door he saw a peculiar shadow fly by. At first he thought it was a bird. But then as he thought, it looked more and more like a wizard on a broomstick. "Hmmm," he thought to himself. "No, no it couldn't be. Wizards have always concealed themselves from muggles."  
  
But then it hit him. It felt as though a brick fell from the uppermost point in the sky and landed in his stomach. Voldemort. He was the only one who had not made an effort to conceal himself from muggles. The evil wizard who had made a return after a near death 3 years last June, Harry feared he was about to make a return and make himself known.  
  
* He was greeted with a cheery "Hello Harry!!" from Ron and Hermione. Harry still hadn't forgotten the kiss Hermione had given him earlier in the summer. Nevertheless it had never affected their friendship. He told them everything he suspected about Voldemort returning. When he ended the reactions were slightly different than he had expected. Ron's was as he had imagined. He just stood there with a very worried look on his face. However he expected Hermione to start babbling of titles of books that would help them at once. But she just stood there as well. Harry suspected what he had just told them was extremely serious because of this. Nevertheless, he knew what was troubling Hermione.  
  
Hermione wasn't pure blood. People always said that Voldemort would go after the "mudbloods" first. Harry and Ron were equally troubled. Their best friend was in danger of being blown to pieces by the most notorious wizard of his time. Words did not need to be spoken for them all to know what was wrong.  
  
"You don't think he could possibly know, do you?" asked Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him. We've heard, and I've seen what he can do," replied Harry, recalling Cedric Diggory's death last year at Hogwarts. This was after one of Voldemort's supporters turned the Triwizard Cup into a portkey to take him straight to Voldemort. He and Cedric had touched it at the same time and Wormtail had killed Cedric.  
  
"Well, let me think," said Hermione. There was a long pause. Finally, "Hah!!" Hermione cried out, "Remember what I said when we were in our first year at Hogwarts? How Voldemort always feared Dumbledore?"  
  
Then it dawned on Harry. "So you're saying, maybe the same could hold true for you? I mean you can't be touched at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione.  
  
"Let's just hope Voldemort doesn't send another owl to Dumbledore summoning him to London again. " said Ron.  
  
But they all knew that Voldemort would find another way....  
  
"Well, let's try not to worry about it now and have a good time together. After all, we won't see each other for another month. Let's worry about it at school," said Hermione.  
  
"You're right." said Harry. But none of them could put it out of their minds. When the day had ended, (which was very late because he didn't want to run into the Dursleys), the three of them walked back to Privet Drive with Harry. Harry said good night and went upstairs to his bedroom. He heard a strange swooping sound. He looked outside to wave goodbye to Ron and Hermione again however they had gone. Harry was puzzled by this because none of them knew how to disapparate. He shrugged and climbed into bed. Then next day, he got up early and sent a desperate owl to Ron to ask if he could stay with him for the rest of the summer because of what he feared the Dursley's would do to him. He wondered why he hadn't asked him yesterday. He gave Hedwig a treat and wrote as follows:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the summer with you for fear I'll be dead by the time the summer's over. (Don't ask...). I would really appreciate it. Please send an owl back ASAP. I don't like having to get up every morning to go out and then return late at night.  
  
Thank you very much,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry got up from his desk and tied his letter to Hedwig who nipped at him affectionately. And off she went. 


	2. A Frantic Escape

Harry dressed and went downstairs anticipating Ron's answer. (He always answered within a day of being sent a letter.) He went out and walked around. He thought he saw that shadow again but decided he was imagining it. He walked around until it was late and then began for Privet Drive again. Just as he turned the corner on Privet Drive he thought he saw something staring at him from behind a bush. Red eyes? He blinked and looked back expecting it to go away. However it stayed there. He broke into a run and the eyes followed him. He ran back into 4 Privet Drive and ran straight upstairs. He had a perfectly good idea of whose eyes it was he saw but he'd rather not think about it. He scribbled a hurried letter to Dumbledore because he knew he wasn't safe at the Dursley's.  
  
_ Professor, I think Voldemort is keeping a watch on me. He's the only per – well, thing that I have ever known with red eyes and I saw red eyes tonight looking at me from behind a bush. Please write back to me to let me know. Maybe if I could come to Hogwarts early? You're the only wizard Voldemort has feared.  
  
**Harry **_  
  
He tied it to Hedwig and that's when he noticed that he had no reply from Ron. As a matter of fact, Hedwig still had the letter attached to her that Harry had written to him earlier. Harry found this strange but had no time to worry about it. He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out his wand. He wanted to be ready for any action. After Hedwig flew out of the window again, he took the letter he had sent to Ron and addressed it to Hermione. He would send it to Hermione first thing when Hedwig returned. But now he was tired and fell onto his bed with a big yawn and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry was tied to a tree. How could Voldemort have kidnapped him? Death Eaters were closing in with their wands out. In the center, Voldemort. Harry screamed so hard he didn't hear the incantation they yelled. He saw green light flash....  
  
He woke with a start. His scar hurt more than ever. He looked around and out of his window he saw _ Red Eyes_!! Harry screamed into his pillow, _ don't wake the Dursley's... Don't wake the Dursley's _ he kept saying to himself. He blinked and the eyes were gone. He looked at his clock – 4:00 AM. He got up because he usually got up at 5:30 anyway. He looked over and saw Hedwig sleeping in her cage with a reply from Dumbledore on her leg. He patted her to wake her and took the letter from her leg. He read:  
  
_Dear Harry, This is most unusual. You are in great danger. Your idea of coming to Hogwarts early is will work. I will come to get you around 5:30 on August the 15th. _(TODAY Harry thought!) _Do your best to avoid any red eyes you see from now on. Have you heard from Ron or Hermione lately? They may be in as much danger as you.  
  
Until August the 15th,  
**Prof. Dumbledore ** _  
  
Harry thought about the way Hedwig had returned Ron's letter and began to go into a panic. Had something happened to them? _They may be in as much danger as you...._ Did Dumbledore expect something to happen to them? Nonetheless he had to pack. He only had and hour and a half before Dumbledore came.   
  
He went to the cupboard under the stairs and got his trunk, broom, and all his supplies. By the time he had finished it was 5:15. Dumbledore was always on time so Harry only had fifteen minutes left with the Dursleys! He sat on his bed looking at his clock and watching the minutes tick by tediously. Finally, the fifteen minutes had past and Dumbledore was outside waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "Hi Professor! I'm glad you agreed to take me to Hogwarts early."   
"Have you heard from Ron or Hermione?" Dumbledore asked completely ignoring Harry's last comment.   
"No," and then Harry explained how Ron's letter was returned and he hadn't heard back from Hermione yet. Dumbledore had a look of worry on his face. Harry had never seen a look of worry so intense on Dumbledore before and it worried him.  
  
"Harry, Here comes Hedwig!" Dumbledore stated. Harry unrolled the letter and looked at it. It was the same letter. Dumbledore let out an "Oh my!" in surprise and concern.  
  
"Harry, turn the letter over." Dumbledore told him. Harry did as he was told and on the back read _ YOU WILL FALL THIS YEAR, HARRY POTTER. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS. THOUGH, IT SEEMS AS THOUGH IT WOULD BE EASIER IF MY ONLY TARGET AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR WERE YOU! I HOPE YOU SAID GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIENDS BEFORE YOU WENT HOME LAST NIGHT HARRY!_ and it was signed with ** _ THE DARK MARK._**  
  
Dumbledore told Harry hastily to hold on to his arm. Soon Harry felt as though he were in a million pieces floating through air for a split second. Suddenly, he was in a curious place with a very cold feeling.  
  
Harry shuddered when they arrived. He looked around and saw it was very foggy and misty. The place had an evil, cold feeling to it.  
  
"Er.... Professor," Harry asked, "Where are we?" Dumbledore did not reply but simply nodded in one direction. Harry looked and, for a minute he thought he was imagining things (He'd been doing that a lot lately,) but swiftly realized he wasn't. Ron and Hermione were tied to a tree with Dementors, not Death Eaters (which was a slight advantage), closing in around them. Harry started to run and reach for them to help but Dumbledore held him back with a reassuring look on his face. He took out his wand. Harry knew what Dumbledore was about to do. He had used this spell a lot in his third year at Hogwarts and even once in his fourth year. Harry decided to take out his wand and help, knowing a spell is always stronger with more than one wizard behind it. Although he assumed Dumbledore could surely manage it by himself, Harry wanted to help. In unison they yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ and a monstrous Patronus leapt out in front of them and ran the Dementors away.  
  
"Looks as though Voldemort has regained Dementors on his side." Dumbledore said, a touch of resentment in his voice. Harry could not reply. He was too terrified. They untied Ron and Hermione without a word, and Dumbledore used Hedwig to send a letter to Ron and Hermione's parents to let them know they were ok. Then they all held on to Dumbledore's robes and they arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told them that they could stay with him in his quarters until school began. And so, they were safe under Dumbledore at Hogwarts once again. And so, they were safe under Dumbledore at Hogwarts once again. 


	3. Melior Ustulo

The school was rather quiet until students arrived. The three of them ate at the staff table with Dumbledore until classes began. They even went out to help Professor McGonagall greet the first years. Then things were as crazy and hectic as usual. Peeves was back in action dumping dungbombs on the Great Hall forcing everyone to eat in their common rooms with Dumbledore making his announcements to everyone by magic, (Kind of like a hologram.) and Filch was after Peeves. The next day, they had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. To their surprise... their Professor was Snape! He taught more curses to defend themselves against other evil wizards than the usual Dark Creatures they have been studying for the past 4 years. They all guessed this was because of the return of Voldemort although he didn't say. He was a little nicer to the three of them then in past years. They guessed this was because he got the job he'd always wanted.  
  
 Harry stopped Ron and Hermione as they all stared at their schedules.  
 "Our next class is Potions!" Harry told them. "I wonder who's teaching it?"  
"I dunno." Hermione said.  
"Hope he's nicer than Snape was!" Ron stated.  
 They all walked to Potions anticipating their first lesson.  
As they walked down the hallways to the dungeons, they began talking wildly again about who was going to be the potions master/ess. They opened the door to the potions classroom and all of them dropped their chins along with their books. The potions master was still Snape!!  
  
"How can he do Potions when he is teaching Defense? Slytherins first years have Defense right now," asked Hermione.  
  
"I dunno," said Ron. They all took their seats but Snape's class wasn't as hard and harsh this year. He even complimented the three of them on how well they were doing.  
  
The bell rang and it was lunchtime. They all dropped their books in the Gryffindor common room and walked down to lunch, still a little weirded out about the past couple of classes.  
  
"Oh.... Excuse me," Hermione said about half way through lunch, "I have to go. See you in Charms!" And she ran away up the North staircase up to the library. Ron snorted something Harry could've sworn was something like "Busybody!" He looked a little white with a hint of green on his cheeks like he was going to be sick.  
  
Harry wondered about this for some time. But he just couldn't find a solution. They all went to charms and Professor Flitwick was his cheery self as usual. And the three of them did surprisingly well again! Hermione looked rather suspicious once more, now and then glancing at Ron in disgust. Harry let it pass by and didn't think anything of it. But then Hermione dashed back up the North staircase to the library. But the staircases had changed since this afternoon so it was now the South staircase you had to go up to get to the library. Harry and Ron expected Hermione to pass by any minute running to the South staircase. 5.... 4.... 3.... 2...1.... there she was dashing up the South staircase!!  
  
Ron found this quite amusing as he burst out laughing. Hermione shot a stern look at him from the staircase.  
  
Harry yelled to her, "Be sure to be back in time for Care of Magical Creatures! You don't want to miss Hagrid!"  
  
She gave him a thumbs up to confirm that she heard him and kept up the stairs. Ron and Harry went to gather their supplies for Hagrid's class.  
  
When they got there, they found Hagrid in low spirits and Hermione had not yet showed up from the library. Hagrid looked at Ron and gave him a weird look as if he was a traitor of some sort. Just then Hermione showed up back from the library and Hagrid's spirits raised considerably.  
  
Their lesson went fairly well, although Ron was blackened because one of the toggle-griffs had blown fire at him when he tried to feed it. Hagrid said that it was a sign of affection but Harry thought that it more or less felt they way Hagrid did about Ron. But he just couldn't figure out why.  
  
Hermione herself didn't seem too pleased with Ron either and it was bugging Harry. He had no idea what this was all about.  
  
Hermione herself didn't seem too pleased with Ron either and it was bugging Harry. He had no idea what this was all about.  
  
Later that evening, when Ron was asleep, Harry caught Hermione before she went to bed.  
  
"Er... Hermione... I have something to ask you," he said. "It's kind of annoying me."  
  
Hermione sat down timidly thinking she had done something wrong.  
  
"Umm, I feel like–" but he was cut short by Hermione's desperate apologies.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been spending much time with you and Ron lately because I'm always at the library but I think Ron is putting a charm on us to make us do better in class and all the teachers think so too and I was supposed to look up information on the charm for Hagrid but I had a hard time finding the book in the library so I couldn't copy it down before class because I didn't find the book I needed until 3 minutes before class." Hermione stopped now, gasping deeply for breath.  
  
        "So that's it!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yes but you aren't to let Ron know we suspect him because... er well, you just shouldn't ok?" Harry thought about this for a while and finally agreed. But he didn't know why he shouldn't let Ron know. It seemed like it would be the right thing to do. Well, anyway, tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the year and they were playing Slytherin so he couldn't stay up to think about it.  
  
Well, anyway, tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the year and they were playing Slytherin so he couldn't stay up to think about it.  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, excited and ready for the first Quidditch match of the year! He strode down to the empty common room save two or three people, including Hermione. Harry had wanted to talk to her about last night's conversation.  
  
"Good morning Harry," she cheerfully greeted him, "You ready for the match today?  
  
He mumbled a faint "Yeah" in reply. He was still trying to think of a way to approach the subject of the spell that Ron had put on him. He had so many questions about it but couldn't possibly ask them all in the time before the match, so he decided to put it off until after the match.  
  
"Something wrong? You don't seem your normal self," she asked.  
  
"No. I suppose I'm just tired."  
  
"Oh! Well in that case, we'd better go down to breakfast. You can't overlook breakfast on a day like this! It's supposed to be nippy out today." Hermione advised.  
  
Harry agreed and they went down to the Great Hall. There, they were surprised to see Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone for no one else had gone down to breakfast it was so early.  
  
"RON!" they both exclaimed, "We expected you were still in bed! I mean, you're not exactly an early bird and we didn't see you come down! Why you up so early?"  
  
Ron looked really tired.  
  
"Well, to explain why you didn't see me walk down to breakfast, I didn't go to bed last night. Three teachers gave me detention and I don't know why. "  
  
Harry knew why, and he knew Hermione did too. She shot a look at Harry; a look so dangerous that he was afraid she'd make him cough up frogs if he said anything about the spell.  
  
"Oh, –oh really?" Harry sputtered. He didn't like keeping this from Ron. Especially when the teachers had given him detention for it. He didn't even know that they knew!  
  
"Hermione, could I have a word with you for a moment please?" he asked. "We won't be long!" he added, seeing the disappointed look on Ron's face.  
  
The two of them ran out of the Great Hall and across to the nearest, vacant classroom.  
  
"No Harry! We can't tell him!" Hermione began. It was no surprise to Harry that she already knew what it was about.  
  
"And why not? He's being punished for it and he doesn't know it! Why shouldn't we tell him? You seem as though it will kill him or something! " Harry argued.  
  
"That's just it! It WILL kill him." Hermione shot back shortly.  
  
"Wh–What?" Harry was befuddled by this last comment. How could telling your friend why he was being punished kill him?  
  
"I looked up the spell. The spell is called _Melior Ustulo._ It has dangerous side affects, one of them being that you can't tell the person that you know that they casted it or the spell will find him, and creep into his body, ever so slowly destroying his spirit. It's like a dragged out form of the dementor's kiss."  
  
Harry shuddered at the mention of dementors. Those awful, dreaded creatures that had taken to the dark side in the past year or so had a disliking for him. Not that they liked anybody.  
  
"Is there some sort of a loop-hole we can find to be able to tell him that we know?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not. All we can do is let him go through with the punishments. As severe as they may be and as cranky and irritable as he may get."  
  
"Even still. How can they, and you, be sure what the spell is if you can't ask him to make sure?" Harry asked, a more than a little confused.  
  
Hermione thought on this for a while as if wondering how much to tell Harry.  
  
"Well," she said finally, "everything adds up. First, we, meaning the teachers and I, have seen Ron muttering _Melior Ustulo_ under his breath. Second, we have all made significant improvement in all subjects. Even me! And third Dumbledore said –" she stopped suddenly. She had a scared look on her face as if she had told Harry too much.  
  
"We'd better get back to Ron. He'll be anxious by now," she said.  
  
Harry was quite annoyed at her abrupt halt in the middle of what seemed to be a very important comment. But he knew he would never get it out of her. He would have to find some way to find out himself. Hermione was right. Everything did add up and that was what was scary. Ron was never a great student; in fact, he just barely passed three subjects last year. But Harry wondered what his motivation would be to cast the spell on all three of them. Hermione's voice broke his train of thought. "Harry? Are you ok? You look pale." Then, to Hermione's horror, he passed out on the floor.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Again, I apologize for the horrendous grammatical and character issues. I promise they will be sorted out somewhere around chapter five or six. (Right now, I've broken what I have written down into about six chapters. But I guess I have somewhere around nine or ten chapters worth of writing done.)  
  
Also, any reviews would be appreciated.   
I have also started another fan fic piece. It will be a slash Draco/Harry pairing. I have finished chapter one but will NOT however post this one until I am completely finished with it! I've learned my lesson about posting as I write from WoT! The first place you will hear about anything from fics - anything else HP related is my livejournal. My username is pianogenius. I unfortunately could not post a link here. Thanks for your interest, and please leave a review! Brendan 


End file.
